Shadow And Sin
by L.C. Techno
Summary: A story told from the point of view of a Sohee. She reminisces about her life with her master but still a question bothers her mind. Why won't he give her a name?
1. Our Battlefield

"_**Siege!"**_

At the mere mention of the word, people scrambled. Confusion reigned as everybody shouted and gave orders. My master and I, who had been eating, quickly looked at each other. He wasted no time and ordered me to find his Jamadhar.

"Master there!" I pointed to our bag at the back of a chair.

He dashed, snatching it in one swift movement. He rushed along to one of the hallways leading outside. I tried to follow him but he was going too fast. I spread my arms and began to soar.

"Master!" I was so confused. Why does he look so alarmed? "What is happening?"

"It's a siege! People are attacking our Guild house! We must do everything to protect the Guild!" he explained rapidly. Light burst as we reached the outside. I anxiously stayed beside him. I had rarely seen him in this mood before. My hair started to fly wildly again, some strands hitting him.

"Stay behind me!" he said gruffly.

Hurt, I did so. I bowed my head as my hair became wilder.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He added softly.

My hair slowly died down, resembling a dark cascading waterfall. I was eased by his words. But he didn't know that...

"Master, no one could hurt me. Except you..." I whispered so softly that not even he could have heard it.

I watched the sunlight stream through his tattered clothes. I peeked over his shoulder; a large group of people were marching towards our House. Below and around us Master's comrades were arming with themselves. Commotion had replaced confusion as both groups were shouting. He crossed his arms in front him and got ready to attack.

"Let's move."

He ran and somersaulted down, lightly landing on his feet. I faithfully followed him, free falling, landing near him. I stood, my feet a couple of inches above the ground.

"Sohee, are you ready?" he asked without ever looking at me.

I nodded. My hair started acting up again. I was fearful for his life. But I will follow him wherever he wishes to go. I patiently wait, leaning towards him. I wished he would look at me and assure me with his dark, sharp eyes.

"Yes." I softly answered. "Master? Be very careful..."

He makes no answer. Instead, he slightly turned his head over his shoulder. I could not see it under his mask but I was sure he had smiled. His eyes had that slight twitch.

_That's why I have you._

He snaps back to the battlefield. He flew to the frontlines. My hair composed itself as I followed him.


	2. Reminiscence:Epiphany

I don't remember much before my master. It was like being in a forgetful abyss. My eyes could see but does not take in. Day after day, night after night, who knows how long I've been there or why... There were others there, hopping creatures in blues and red, tongues of flames that could never warm …and wails, shrieks that pierce the hushed air. There was no purpose that I could recall except to continue drifting on. It was like a dream then…could I dream now? I don't think I did back then.

That day changed everything.

My long hair wafted softly as I passed the others attacking a different one. There are those creatures that traveled down to our world. The Munak and Bongun were like guards; they were driven to kill any intruders. I remember stopping, they were ganging up on the solitary creature who looked much like them. For a moment something made me want to stop them. But I was plunged back into feeling nothing. I drifted away, the shouts grew numerous; the thing must be getting help. A fight was forming but I only wanted silence. I was seeking a quiet corner until I felt something whisk my side.

It was one of them. He stood opposite of me, poised for another attack. It was never my inclination to kill, unless someone was foolish enough to disturb me. My vacant state would then transform to one of retribution. I had done nothing to bother them so they must pay.

By instinct, I took out my dagger and lunged at him. I screech, baring my fangs. With such graceful agility, he leaped over me. I swerve to find him streaking into me, a dagger also in his hand. My dagger stabbed onwards as he came closer. In that suspended moment, I knew I missed him. Then in the fleetest moment, I shriek, it was as if air knifed through my body. Light and blood, engulfed my body. Blood? How could there be blood? I didn't have any...

_Blank _

_Nothingness I don't remember _

_A suspension I never knew _

I revive, rising forth, light shimmering below me. I felt light headed so I shook my head. I peered below me. Under my feet, there was a strange device that emitted the fading light. I continued staring down. The ground was actually a wooden floor. Where was this place? My gaze prodded forward and stopped. It rested on him. He sat there cross-legged, observing my every move. We were like that for what seemed like a long time until he stood up. I drew back as he crossed the space between us.

I didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what happened next. He kneeled down and on his palms laid a small metal oblong container. He bowed his head and raised his arms, offering the strange thing to me. My hand reached out for it, caressing the smooth surface. There were symbols on it, intricate carvings, I felt drawn to them. I unsheathed it, revealing a short dagger. Symbols flashed on the blade and disappeared, never to return again.

Raising the dagger, I was reminded of my unfulfilled mission. I screech as the dagger fell. A force so strong struck me back. I hit a wall and slinked on the floor. As I struggled on my arms, he looked up, his eyes slight surprise. But otherwise he was in the same position, unhurt and unaffected. I gritted my teeth as I rose again, watching him. I drifted backwards to a corner and sat there, head laid on my arms. My hair spread itself, waving.

I heard some shuffling and the light went out. I stayed there, soothed by the familiarity of the darkness. I raised my head and stared at the window. The moon shone, like beacon to the outside. Like a sailor to a lighthouse, I flew towards it. Just short of the window, I stopped, not of my own will. Invisible ropes had bound me, restraining my movements. I strained and grunt and thrashed but to no avail. I finally gave up and drifted backwards.

My hair cast strange shadows upon his bed as I passed by his bed. His form lay there, making no sound. I pause for a moment, staring at him. Weary of the struggle, I closed my eyes and drifted back to the corner. I laid my head on my arms and gave a sorrow sigh.

-

Sleep...I had never found a need for sleep and if I did I never did remember it. It became warmer and lighter and my arms hurt. I found myself face down on the floor. Being on the ground was a strange sensation. I urged my body to move, but it refused. Coaxing my arms, I lift my head and saw through the strands of my mussed hair that he was up and observing me. What gave this man the prerogative to stare at me, to take me from the only place I have never known? He took a step forward and I arch up, driven back in my corner.

My limbs cracked and I winced. If this was the result of sleeping then humans must live an uncomfortable life. But...the one before me did not look uncomfortable at all. Rather he was lithe and limber, studying every move I make.

"Your body won't hurt as much if you would move around," he offered as a morning greeting. That remark did not warrant an answer.

Shadows were now playing on his purple bodice and he shifted his gaze to the window. Light was broken into a wafting shadow. His eyes folowed serpentine movements and found the shadows to be my hair. It flew much higher this time, uncovering my face and revealing what I try to hide: my diffidence.

But now I could not help meeting his gaze. There was a command, as silent as it was between us but deeper than everything I could imagine. It stirred me and I must obey. And that was I felt when I finally locked on to his eyes, fathomless...

He turned his gaze away and rooted it at my corner. He scanned it and lighted window next to me. He nimbly walked to his bed and grabbed the violet cloth draped on the bedpost. Using a worn out violet rope, he tied it around his waist. There was small white bag on his bed; he grabbed it and started to search for something.

Stretching my back, my curiosity was stirred by the ray of light. Also I did want him to see that I took his advice. I blinked; I had never experienced this intensity before. Slowly, my fingers reached for the glassy transparence, little cold droplets formed where my fingers touched. Hot! How could they stand it, I thought while looking at my blackened fingers. Curiously, the burns grew smaller and smaller until they vanished, leaving my skin smooth and unblemished. Only later will I learn the truth of why this is so...and how it saved and endangered my master's life. Still, more curious was what's taking place outside the window.

My eyes hurt at first but as they adjusted a teeming street came to life. I quickly turned away, shielding myself from the sight but I cannot possibly forget that simple glimpse. Like multicolored petals that fall during a windy day. A barrage of awe-ful light and space. _Is this is his world?_ So different from the dank caves and monotonous atmosphere of my former home!

He must have been observing me for there he was again, rooted to that place. I felt shame to be caught so unaware and quickly hid my face behind my sleeves. He lifted his gaze from me and to the window. He beckoned me with a wave of his hand and twisted towards the door; walked lightly, the violet cloth trailing him.

I did not want to go despite my intense curiosity. I did not accept this strange man and his ways. He took me unwilling and unwilling will I always be. (Even then I was so foolish). Yet when he paused, his hand on the doorknob, there was something reluctant about him too. I floated forward for a bit when something shone from the floor. I gingerly picked it up. A coin, with a letter z, had fallen from the small hole ofhis bag. I clasped, intending to return it when I found his head turned so one eye was staring at me. It narrowed dangerously into slits. He held out an arm covered with bandages

**_"Come." _**

At my hesitation, invisible ropes wrapped around my arms and waist; grasping me to him. The force was so abrupt, I crashed at his feet. The coin slipped from my hand and clinked against his shoe. A badly bandaged hand picked it up. He grabbed my arm and hefted me up. I try to back away but I could not, a barrier held me to an edge. I could move no more than a few feet away from him. He raised his hand; I squeezed my eyes shut and summoned for the dagger, useless as it was to attack him I prepared for the blow to come.

Instead, his hand came down and patted my head. He smoothed my hair. Surprised, I looked up to him, since my feet touched the ground. His fringe of dark brown hair tried to hide them, but I still saw his eyes: fathomless but now much less menacing.

"One zeny less and we would have been evicted. Thank you."

My dagger reverberated and a voice very much my own echoed in my head. The symbols on my daggers surfaced in my mind and I finally understood what they meant.

_"Maglingkod habang buhay...Hindi lalampas...hindi uurong...hindi makakatanggi...isang buhay...Alalay ka niya...Panginoon mo siya..."_

I knelt to the floor and hung my head, placing my hands before his feet. Again something deep like the fathomless eyes urged me to do this. A bright red liquid seeped to the floor. It that moment, the realization struck me that my body weakened.

_"My master..."_


	3. Misconceptions

**Apple Juice**

So we went down the hall of many doors and I wondered at the sheer narrowness of it. People shouted and went in and out. Some looked irritated as we went down the stairs. My master flowed with the crowd, glancing back to make sure as I was there. This should have clued me but I was too busy avoiding those eyes.

When the crowd stopped, I looked up. I could see that the people crowding around me were waking from their stupor and finally took notice of me. Some looked awed, some vicious, others with indecent longing. I cringed inward, wishing for dark solitude when he clasped my hand and pulled me nearer.

"Okay, you coots, don't crowd around, line up!" A wizened man called from behind a desk. He had a scowl on and a pirate's patch on his left eye. I stayed behind my master, floating again. I must admit that I am not the tall nevertheless my head stuck out above the rest. I stooped my head beneath my long sleeves, setting my long hair on the poor person behind me. In front was a line and it moved, punctuated by talks or coins plinking. It was my master's turn; he took his small white bag and turned it over. Small coins came rushing out and the man's scowl became deeper. He glanced to pile in his box flanked by a lackey, gold and silver or at least large enough coins, unlike the numerous small coins.

"How do I know you're not cheating me?" demanded the old man. My master crossed his arms and focused his fathomless eyes on the old man, who started and pushed back his chair. I did not understand this reaction; the eyes drew me deeper—not inject fear. I should've taken this as a sign.

"The amount is exact, down to the last zenny." His voice was low and had a tinge—just a tinge—of menace. The lackey stepped up protectively towards, my master did not look his way, his eyes only for the old man.

"Or would you like us to count it one by one?" He spoke pleasantly enough but the hint of danger was still there, as if he couldn't be rid of it, like an appendage. The old man shook his head quickly; my master turned heel and walked. I stood there staring at him before I was strung along by the unseen ropes.

-

One foot in front, light step, the other foot in front, light step, noiseless as a…cat? I stayed near him to avoid being dragged by the ropes. I dared not look directly at my master so I resigned myself to staring at the ground. I could not help but watch his feet. His legs were slender and moved to a precise, silent rhythm. Front, imperceptible step, other foot, imperceptible step, quickly. I only make the connection to a cat only later on, as I watched one fall from a rooftop.

He stopped and I bumped into him. I did not notice how I was able to follow him—was my body finally submitting to the silent commands without me noticing? My master inclined his head slightly towards me, as if asking what? but turned back quickly. Before us a little establishment with tables and chairs, people reclining and chatting in them. Some were eating as well. My master maneuvered to the little corner to our left. At the farthest table dined two men. One slouched against his chair laughing, presumably at his companion's joke. He had a sandy vest, brown pants and an easy grin. His companion, dressed in royal blues, sat up straight and sipped a steaming cup. It was he who looked up to master.

"Hello," he said affably.

"Didja get the job done?" said the other lazily.

My master gave a quick nod and threw a bunched up cloth of dark red. The male in the yellow vest rested caught it and smirked, the one in royal blues with a prim smile. I caught the scent of a kill wafting from the pocketed cloth.

"Nice…Hard to believe you're just in the lowest rung of the Illumine," said the lazy one. My master said nothing. The man had red hair like the clothes of Munaks.

"Seriously though, you've done your jobs well, fit enough to replace the leader of the Illumine." _Jobs? _I thought to myself. _What are jobs?_

"Don't you start with that again," warned the one in blues.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You just don't like the Illumine."

"I'm using him, ain't I?"

_What is Illumine?_ I watched as the two started to exchange hot words. My master shifted position lightly and both stopped. The more dignified one shot the other a reproving look

The stately one in blue stood up, his cape swaying gracefully, and held out an arm with a bag. He rolled it off his hand and my master caught it. As I watched this strange process I felt the intense stare of the other, the man with the red hair. He stood up as well and his eyes remained on me. Then he shifted his gaze to my master's arm, the bandages loose and falling, and new blood oozing on his skin.

"Here." He tossed a small white ball and my master caught it deftly. He laid it flat on his palm, a roll of white bandage. "You work pretty fast…"

"We'll be leaving," said the one in blue and grabbed his companion by the arm but he shook it off. I began to feel dizzy that time and I perceived only blurred colors of my surroundings. I buried my head beneath my sleeves.

"No. I want to know… What's wrong it?" There was accusation in the voice, distrust and suspicion. I peered up to find indistinguishable yellow and browns being blocked by the burst of violet.

"We gave you the job yesterday, not a day later you show up with a sohee and bleeding arm! The sohee looks wrong! What's wrong with it?"

_I didn't cause his wounds!_ I wanted to shout. I didn't manage to hit him! I can't hit him… I buried my head in indignity. Was there something wrong me? Was there… And my hair started to fly wildly, as it always did when I was upset.

"Nothing." A voice called out slowly, soft and persistent. I slowly lowered my arms and my master was there, standing protectively in front of me. "Nothing's wrong with her."

He lowered his head. "Sohee…" the light voice struggled to speak, as if ashamed to be even using it. "was borne of your suggestion…"

"My suggestion?" the voice asked incredulously.

"Of wounds…" My master said no more. My sight became clearer and from beyond the protective stance of my master I saw the one in blue whack the other with a paper fan and drag him away. I saw him clearly for the first time, those crimson eyes looking at me in shock.

-

My master took their table and sat down. I was pulled along and floated beside him, casting strange shadows on the table. He pulled away the old bandages and began wrapping the fresh bandage round and round his arm. The cut was long and straight but why would it still be bleeding? The smell of fresh blood intoxicated me, the space inside my stomach felt empty and hurt.

He must've heard for he turned up to stare at me.

"Sit."

That time an unseen long thick rope wrapped around my neck and arms, pulled me down to the other chair. I gasped but was released the moment I was sat down. He returned to tending his arm.

I glanced nervously around me. Around us were mostly other people: males and females, chatting intimately. To my side was the street, the sun shining brightly. It was so mesmerizing, beautiful even, but it must hurt to have something that bright. I whipped my head back to the safe darkness of my hair just as my waist squished out a growl.

Suddenly, a foul, rancid smell began to suffocate me; I covered my nose with my sleeves. I desperately searched for the source. Down from the table it came, a small bottle of clear liquid. I shrank back as that man pushed it towards me.

"Eat," he said.

Consume that poison! I sank lowered in my chair and violently shook my head even as my neck constricted at the disobedience. My master leaned from the other side, looking down at what must have been my pathetic, crying face, the liquid so vile it made my eyes water. His face formed a sort of cross between puzzlement and pity. He took away the vial and I rose up, allowed to breathe again.

He scrutinized me and looked at the vial before, to my shock, twisting it open and drinking the contents. He frowned and closed his eyes.

A woman with a tray came up to our table and placed a plate before walking hurriedly, doing the same things to other tables. This time a more pleasant aroma wafted around us, a sweet sizzling of meat. My whole being began to tingle and my mouth was flooded. Still, I held back, I might do something undesirable before my lord. So I waited…and waited…

There was a loud crash on our table, and my master started from contemplating, jumping and drawing out his katars in a heartbeat. But he dropped them and stared—at me sprawled on the table and a whole steak hanging from my mouth. I looked shamefully downwards and dropped the meat. But he—he ran his hand through his brown hair and began laughing. A heartrending sound but still so joyous to hear. He stopped but there was now a slight smile to his face as he sat back, cut the meat with a katar and piece by piece, began feeding me.

-

It must have been a strange sight: a sohee sprawled on the table being fed by an assassin. No doubt people talked and suspected. But I didn't care at that time. I was full and content.

-

He began pacing again, this time covered in a cloak. He had retrieved this particle of clothing from a cheerful woman named "Kafra". I stayed close, not wishing to feel the strings attach themselves on me. My master would stop every so often and look around, at me then move on. It was as if he was searching for something but would still check if I was there. Didn't he know that I had no choice but to follow him?

Whenever we stopped, the people around us would look at me with annoyance, my long hair whipping their faces. If they got too vocal, my master would turn around and eyed them down. Again, the humans turned away quickly, the deep dark eyes somehow unnerving them. They were afraid from him and that stare...

"Items! Get your items here!" Who was that shouting? I frowned and recollected my thoughts, keeping my eyes to the ground. But those two men back there, they weren't afraid…

"Sohee?" he said again softly.

I rose again from my reverie. My master stared at me with such intensity, looking away before I could respond. Have I stated that his looks didn't frighten me? Not then, at least. But they made me feel something similar. Nervousness from incomprehension? Yes, that must be it.

"Sohee." It was not a question.

"Yes." was my equally soft answer.

"Sohee." Why? I floated closer but he was already moving away. The shouts were getting louder.

-

"APPLE JUICE! GREEN APPLES!" At corner of a street, a young man was waving the said items. He had a huge smile on, his huge mane of green hair held up with a yellow band. "Wanna a backpack? Got 'em here! I've got everything you need! A big bag of honey, a bigger bag of—hey!"

As my master was in front of me, he spotted him first. The man was dressed more strikingly than others I've seen that day. A light blue shirt with overalls of brown, finished with oversized boots. And the sheer enormity of that green hair! He abandoned his spot and began running towards us.

"Sir! It's nice to see you again, how's your—what in God's name is that!" He screamed and screeched to halt as he finally saw me peering over my master's head. He stumbled and as my master extended an arm, the young man pulled him down and began whispering with fear. "There's an undead creature trailing you!"

My master pulled him up and began shaking him, giving a slap or two for good measure.

The young man did not appreciate it."Okay, okay. I'm better!"

My master introduced me by simply saying "Sohee." Even the way he indicated me was laced with menace.

The green-maned man looked blankly at us. "Uhm…yes! I see." He coughed a few times before shouting: "SOHEE? WHY THE HELL DO YOU…" He stopped as my master pointed past him. There were prospective customers waiting back at the stall, staring shocked at this behavior.

"I mean—why the hell **wouldn't** you **not** buy from my shops? Eh-heh." He waved apologetically at the clientele. He added in a lower tone. "We'll deal with it after this pitch."

As the man scurried to the whispering patrons, my master put up a hand to his mouth and his eyes twitched, a mischievous twinkle emanating from them.

-

His name was Peter and he was a Pet Merchant. On the day that he officially joined his family of Pet Merchants, a band of rogues had tried to steal all his precious taming items. My master saw this as he happened to walk by and stuck out his foot. The first rogue fell, followed by a chain reaction of the others. Utilizing the little time offered, my master inflicted well placed wounds. He scooped the stolen merchandise and gave it back to the grateful merchant. Since then, my master helped Peter. He hated seeing people take advantage of the Pet Merchant's rather weak will and he retrieved any late payments or stolen articles. (Peter himself relayed this story to me but pleaded me not to tell my master. He was also the first to explain to me the concepts of 'Pets'. Something I shall deal with later...)

-

"Sir, something's wrong and you need advice?" Peter sat on the cart and tapped his fingers on his arm. I listened attentively behind my master. So there was something wrong with me Why was I saddened by this?

My master took out the vial and held it between his fingers. "She wouldn't eat."

Peter scrunched his face, deliberating carefully on what words to use. "Er…"

My master cocked his head; he must given young Peter quite a stare for the young pet merchant held up his hands. "All right, Sir sin! Let's take this step by step. When I saw you come here yesterday, you were carrying an egg like this, right?" He reached down to his cart and drew out a transparent oblong egg. In the center was a small blue sphere. My master nodded in affirmation.

"I presumed that you got yourself a pet—a _Poring_. I really wanted to do something for all the kind things you've done to me so I went up to you and gave you a nice backpack and told you it had food for your pet inside and if you wanted more you could always get it here for free." Peter breathed and set the egg back.

"So you, Sir Assassin, tried feeding the pet food to the sohee this morning, correct?"

"The point, Pet Merchant." The cool suggestion of danger sent shivers down the young man's back but he turned up his face full of ease. He had grown used to it and knew that my master was his friend.

"Sir, you've just tried to feed your sohee with apple juice!"

-

"Sir...what happened to your arm?"


End file.
